


What’s It Like?

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another in “In the Beginning” story. Bones is heterosexual, but he’s curious about Jim and Chris’ relationship. So, he asks Jim some embarrassing questions. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What’s It Like?

Jim sat in a chair studying for his Physics final. Why he was studying for a subject he had a Master’s degree in, Bones couldn’t really fathom. “Jim? Why are you actually studying for that subject?”

“Well, I wondered if there was anything new I didn’t know,” Jim replied. Bones smothered a laugh. “Lieutenant Barrows told me that I needed to be a little less thorough in my exam essays.”

“Jim, can I ask you ask you a question?” Bones asked.

“Of course,” Jim replied putting the PADD in his hand down.

“What’s it like…having sex with a man?” Bones asked.

A crease appeared between his eyes as he thought through the question. Then, he looked up at Bones with a light in his eyes, “Well, as you can imagine, it’s quite a bit different from being with a woman.”

“That’s why I asked you. You’ve been with women,” Bones said. “I’m sorry, but Dale, down the hall, has never been interested in women.”

Jim burst out in laughter, “That’s the understatement of the year. He was the first cadet who hit on me after I came out of the closet.” Jim sighed, “Chris was very patient. Not like we jumped into bed together or anything. It involves quite a bit of foreplay, like with women. You don’t want to dive right in.”

“With a little outside help?” Bones asked.

“Well, yes, there’s some lubricant involved, yes. They’ve made this sort of stuff for a long time, especially for older women who don’t produce enough…” Jim trailed off, clearly embarrassed. “But you’re a doctor, you know the mechanics of it all.”

“Yes, I do, but it doesn’t tell me how it, well, feels,” Bones replied.

“Stick your own hand up your ass, sometime, Bones. When it gets deep enough, well, you’ll know,” Jim replied, then went back to studying.

Later that night, Jim got a text from Bones, “Tried the hand up the ass thing, nice, but I think I’ll stick with women. –Bones.”

 


End file.
